


Are you okay?

by Giulietta



Series: Moments We Meet [7]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Before The Storm, Behind the Scenes, Depressing, Despair, Exhaustion, Foreshadowing, Gen, Innocence, Loss of Innocence, Not Happy, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: [Post-MMXtreme 2]A step forward, lovely jades look towards dull emeralds. Iris doesn't know why but something about her superior feels... off today. However, she isn't sure if she can trudge to such a sensitive area.He is a high-level government official."Do you need to talk to someone?"





	Are you okay?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry but I feel X has a huge influence towards Humanity and eventually that will affect the reploid race as well.
> 
> Instead of breaking down and seeking for help, X postpones the deadline and keeps trying his best to help everyone.
> 
> The journey to Happiness will destroy you. :)

_Why is this happening?_

  

> ~~Neither reploids nor humans want to admit their mistakes.~~  Why can't they look out of the box and see the individuals around them?
> 
> ~~Their actions will only bring chaos, loss, paranoia and despair.~~ Can they not feel the dread in the air?
> 
> ~~Insecure children of both races searching for the touch of life, only to obtain the cold embrace of death.~~  How can they not hear the screams of the youth?

 

Another  ~~forced~~ successful  ~~compromise~~  negotiation.

  

> Why can't they just listen to everything before acting?  ~~Reploids have resorted to utilizing human methods for independence.~~
> 
> In the end, are they just waiting for his position in the power struggle?  ~~Humans defend themselves with traditional methods of control.~~
> 
> Why can't they realize the error in the system?  ~~Humanity won't be able to eradicate the Reploid race as easily as what they did to tπ£ ®★∞★† ΠΠ★§†★®§.~~

 

This is the ~~tenth~~  twelfth time the Commander requested for his presence.

> ~~Childish.~~

Neither are right.

> ~~Erroneous.~~

But one side should prevail.

> ~~Toxic.~~

A star waiting to explode.

> ~~Inevitable.~~

Inevitable.

 

_I'm tired..._

* * *

~~... _ ~~ti~~ red but_~~

 

"Commander X?"

 

'...' The blue hunter paused when he heard the child's voice.

> ~~_Dark_ ~~

"..." Slowly, as if unwilling to face reality, the reploid turned around.

> ~~_Endless_ ~~

"..." The blue reploid stares at the new recruit.

> ~~_Incomprehensible_ ~~
> 
> It's been a week since the Erasure Incident was resolved and the world never bothered to stop for anyone. [It never will.]
> 
> The killings keep happening. [No peaceful solution available without negative consequence.]
> 
> Always unexpected, but understandable
> 
> ~~_[Bloodshed.]_ ~~

"Iris." The 17th Unit Commander called out to his friend's operator.

> ~~.........................~~

"Shouldn't you be with Zero?"

 

~~_I'll cover all my imperfections for you_ ~~

If someone realizes what's happening to the world, ~~to this illogical system of errors Humanity has erected for Reploids,~~

...

I can't  ~~let them realize there's no way out.~~  I can't  ~~have them realize the trap of such ideology.~~  I can't or **they might break.**

 _I'll smile and say I'm fine for everyone I love dearly._  

 

"..." The reploid remains silent, shutting down all potential possibilities to discuss reality.

 

* * *

 

"Are you okay?" A step forward, lovely jades look towards dull emeralds. Iris doesn't know why but something about her superior feels... off today. However, she isn't sure if she can trudge to such a sensitive area.  _He is a high-level government official._  "Do you need to talk to someone?"

"Just thinking..." [X isn't lying.] "How about you?"

"Well..." Iris fiddles with her bang, unsure how to proceed.

"You never come to my office without any reason." X jokes with her, smiling. "Come now. You can ask me anything."

 

"How do you gain such a bond with someone?" Iris continues with her question, unable to contain her curiosity. "You aren't sibling units nor have you interacted long enough to sustain that level of trust."

"..." X keeps smiling, opening his mouth when he realized what Iris is talking about. "This is about Zero?"

"Y-yes..." Iris bowed her head shyly, "I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to ask an intrusive question."

"No no. It's perfectly fine for you to ask." X raised his hands, laughing softly. "Regarding your question, I believe I'm the only one who tried to reach out to him."

"I see..." Iris pinched her chin while in deep thought. "Do you.. Do you think I..."

 

_I want everyone to be happy._

 

"Do you want to be more than just friends with Zero?" X teased, leaning close and watching the reploid flush. 'So innocent ~~that I can't trust her not to break~~.'

"W-well..." The brunette stuttered, covering her face partially with one hand. "Do you think it's possible to attain such a bond... even if I'm a younger model?"

"Of course." X cheered, happy someone sincerely wants to take care of Zero. ~~I won't be able to be with Zero forever~~. "Anything is possible!"

"Thank you, X!" Iris smiled, giving a curtsy.

 

"You're welcome." X took a step back. "If you need me, I'll be in my office."

"I will." Iris spoke out and X turned away.

 

*Clunk. Clunk. clunk...

 

  _Perfectly fine._

 

The door opens and closes behind him.

 

_Just really... Really tired._

 

X covers his face, crying silently in his office.

 

_Tommorow will be better._

**Author's Note:**

> ...
> 
> *Thud!
> 
> "Z-zero?" X fell off his feet, recently coming out from the Commander's room. "H-how long have you waited outside?"
> 
> "I missed you." Zero murmured, tackling X down and remaining on the floor with his best friend. Zero suggested as X tried to pull them up. "Let's hang out."
> 
> "I would love to, but we have work to do." X explained and Zero rolled his eyes, sitting up as he continued clinging onto X.
> 
> "We can work later." Checking the parameters, Zero dismissed his friend's reason. "Right now, we need a break and a thirty-minute recharge. We'll recharge together."
> 
> "B-but you have t-" X flinched as Zero pushed him back to the floor.
> 
> "No buts." Holding X's arms, Zero hovered below the hunter as he rested his knee between X's thighs. "Just you and me, understood?"
> 
> "Y-you..." X looked away, flustered. Zero leaned closer, whispering. "I can't hear you."
> 
> "You won't skip an important event because of me, right?" X inquired and the crimson hunter let's go.
> 
> "..." Zero stood up, observing his blue partner. "It depends."
> 
> "What do you mean?" X looked worried.
> 
> "No matter how important the event is" Zero grabbed X's hand. "If you need me, I'll come to you.."
> 
> "Z.." X blushed, but immediately shook his head. "Don't do that. You need to invest on other relationships."
> 
> "Sorry." Zero tugged X forward, smiling. "You're not getting rid of me that easily."
> 
> "I know." X smiled back, guilty and yet happy at the same time.


End file.
